The Other Hibari
by EverythingwillbeDaijoubu
Summary: Unpredictable and hard-hitting. Cold and unforgiving. Frozen to the core, an unmovable force. A companion to rain. The other side of its Tranquil state; chaotic, turbulent, wild. That is the Guardian of Hail. So, Hibari Reiji ... Why was she here again? OC! Full summary inside! WARNING MILD SWEARING!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello there! Welcome to my KHR! fic! I hope you enjoy your stay!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my hazardous OC and any changes to the KHR! plotline that your see occurring._

* * *

Unpredictable and hard-hitting. Cold and unforgiving. Frozen to the core, an unmovable force. A companion to rain. The other side of its Tranquil state; chaotic, turbulent, wild.

So, can someone tell Sawada Tsunayoshi why she is a Guardian? Did Reborn lie to him? No, impossible. Then, why?

Blunt and sarcastic. Humble and caring. An idiot to the core, with a dash of clumsiness. A companion to suggestive language. Sibling to one Hibari Kyouya. Meet Hibari Reiji. Younger sister to a certain Head-Prefect. A Senpai to few. Tonfas? What Tonfas? Her skill lay in her legs, well, mostly. She grew up learning Capoeira; She loved the way she could hurt others while being so relaxed. Weapons were not her style. She dealt more damage to herself than her opponent.

Surely such a unreliable and brash person couldn't be the one Reborn was talking about, right?... Wrong. She was exactly who Reborn was talking about. She fit the description perfectly, he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

 _You can't bite me to death, I'm your Sister!_

 **KHR!**

* * *

 _"You have three seconds to move, before I bite you to death."_

Ah, yes. A normal day in Namimori. Where biting is the norm and crowding is not. Why, you say? Well, that my dear reader is because of a certain _someone_.

 _"One."_

Any second now- well, _two_ , before you witness a heart warming scene, not shown to many due to its loving content.

 _"Two."_

Get ready for the show, though, I must warn you, its actors, are a little _strange_.

" _Nooo_! Five more minutes!"

 _ **"Three."**_

"Ok, _OK_! I'm moving, asshole."

"Too late, Carnivo-"

" _Reiji_. Say it with me, Kyouya. _Rei-ji_. How hard was that?"

"... _Carnivore_."

" _Rrgh_! Wrong! We're getting nowhere, Kyouya. Work with me here."

"I will not repeat myself."

"Ok, but let me ask you this; did I ask you to?"

"Die."

"No, than- _shit_!"

A certain and _very_ familiar glint of silver- _metal_ , drew our protagonists' attention to a specific object on our well loved and adored, _Hibari Kyouya's_ forearms.

"Get dressed, _Carnivore_. No sister of mine will be late to the very school I _discipline_."

A swift hit to a certain someone's stomach and all was well-

"Ow! You _bitch_!"

-for _Kyouya_ , that is.

"Be dressed and downstairs in five minutes, Herbivore."

"I-I thought I was a Carnivor- _What am I saying_?! MY NAME IS REIJI! _REI-JI!_ "

The Hibari Siblings. A perfect example of contrasting personalities.

It was 7:15AM in the Hibari household, a time where both siblings were- _should be,_ awake and getting ready for another school day.

The reason for Kyouya's feisty temperament this morning, was due to a certain protagonist of this story, refusing to get out of bed.

"Tch. Bloody asshole interrupting my sleep."

She dashed about her room, quickly doing the buttons of her shirt, not noticing how some of them didn't match up with the right holes and shoved her legs into a pair of pants.

Yes, you heard right, _pants_. She was a girl, was she not? So, why would she be wearing pants?

Much like Reiji would say; "They are easier to run away from Kyouya in than a _skirt_." Now, one would question why Kyouya would allow her to wear pants- _it wasn't necessarily against the rules, but more of a loophole_ -, would they not? The answer was; He _didn't_.

She yawned as she sluggishly walked down the stairs, shirt askew and crumpled, edges not tucked into her pants that she insisted on wearing as she was met with an icy glare.

" _What_ are you wearing?"

She blinked, just as her foot touched the base of the stairs and lifted a hand to rub the sleep out of her eye. (Hey, with the five minutes he gave her, she didn't have time to use the bathroom, let alone wash. Of course she's going to have sleep in her eyes.)

She lazily dragged her eyes down her body and slanted her eyes in confusion at him. "Uhm, clothes..?"

" _Herbivore,"_ He growled, clicking his tongue in annoyance at her idiocy. "You are wearing trousers."

 _He almost brought out his Tonfas at her reply._

She brought her hands up and together and slowly clapped. "Well done, Kyouya! Your skills in observation are astonishing! Teach me sometime, ne?"

 _"Go and change."_

"Nah."

"That was not a question or suggestion for you to say _no_ to; it was a _demand_."

She gracefully picked her nose and walked past him and into the kitchen, the door in which was conveniently placed a few metres beside the stairs on the left. "A demand I refused to follow. Did you finish the Cheerios?"

He sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. "One day, you will die by my hands," He said, following after her into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and scanned its contents for his breakfast. Unlike his dear sister, he needed a more fulfilling meal.

"That day isn't today. Shut up and pass me the milk."

He wickedly grinned behind the fridge door and wrapped his hand around the handle of the milk. "Ok."

He threw it. He _threw_ the milk. And let this be known. Kyouya _never_ misses his target. At least, not when his target is a 5'9" female with a rebellious streak. Namely, his _Sister_.

" _OW_! _YOU ASSHOLE_!" She howled, clutching her head in pain and she accidentally dropped her bowl of Cocoa pops. "No!"

He cracked a smirk, face still hidden behind the fridge door and slammed it shut as he took out a sealed packed of raw fish and pre-cooked rice. (Must've been from the other day..)

"Noooo! My Cocoa pops~!"

He ignored her whining and swiftly wrapped an apron around his waist, whipping a pan out of a lower cupboard once he finished tying the strings of the apron. "Be quiet. As a Hibari, you should be having a _Japanese_ breakfast. Not a Western one."

"Yet, you still buy it for me. Who's the true Hibari now, _huh_ , punk?" She sassed, pouting as she cleared up her mess and sulked her way towards the table.

He took the fish out of the packet and put it onto the hot pan. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he simultaneously flipped the fish. "Still me."

She grumbled something under her breath and his eyebrow twitched when he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Did you say something, Herbivore?" He threatened, scrapping the now cooked fish out of the pan and onto a plate.

He swiftly grabbed the plate from the side lay it on the table. _Right_ in front of her. "Do not touch it." And turned back around the grab the steaming rice from the microwave.

She drooled at the food and watched as he set up the table for himself. Not once grabbing another plate.

She nearly cried at the realisation. "Awh! Come on, Kyouya! I'm starving over her- _SHIT_!" Her gaze had suddenly flickered towards the clock innocently hanging above the doorway.

"Just realised the time, Herbivore?" He smirked, eyes following her line of eyesight. "You better hurry. I can't be seen favouriting students now, can I?"

* * *

Our lovely little (figuratively) Protagonis- this almost sounds like a tv show, doesn't it? What we with the 'Protagonist' talk an' all. Anyways, she was seen sprinting down the very streets of Namimori at precisely 8:29AM.

Who would have thought at that specific time, a young boy by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi, would also be sprinting?

"Onee-san!"

"Ha ha, Dame-Tsuna!" She cackled, slamming her hand onto his back in greeting. "Who would've thought I'd see you so early this fine morning~!"

He started huffing as he tried to keep up with her powerful sprints. "H-Ha, p-please don't c-call me t-that!" He gasped, trying not to choke on his breath.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're going to be late," A squeaky voice spoke up from its perch on his head.

" _HIE_! Reborn!" He spluttered, almost faltering in his steps.

"This baby yours, Tsuna? Look at you, all grown up! Who's the Mother, Kyoko-chan?" She teased, fully knowing what to say to make him a blushing mess.

"W-WHAT?! N-No.." He shouted, steam coming out of the top of his head. "As if Kyoko-chan would.." He mumbled to himself, the other half of his sentence going unheard by his female companion.

"Dame-Tsuna, who is this?"

Now, Reborn knew _exactly_ who this was, he wanted to know whether Tsuna had the guts to tell him.

However, he never had the chance to as they finally arrived at the school gates.

"You might want to hurry up, Tsuna! I think I see Kyo-chan!" She screamed, quickly slapping his shoulder in farewell as she sped off, leaving him to deal with the Head-Prefect.

"What are you doing, Herbivore? Get to class or I'll bite you to death."

" _HIEEE_! ONEE-SAN, HOW COULD YOU?!"

If one payed close attention, they could almost hear the cackling coming from a window on the second floor. Ok, scratch that, you didn't have to strain yourself, it was clear as day.

" _GYAHAHAHAHA!"_

Tsuna could've sworn he heard Lambo. But on a second observation, he noticed it came from a figure leaning out of a window.

"IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR BEING LATE, TSUNA! I'M PART OF THE DISCIPLINE COMMITTEE TOO, YA' KNOW!"

Tsuna paled considerably at the information and slowly turned his head to face Hibari who, in turn gave him an icy glare which he couldn't help but feel wasn't meant for him; Hyper intuition or not.

"Get to class. I'll deal with you later." His glare seemed to turn on the very figure who conveniently slipped back inside a classroom. " _Carnivore_.." He growled under his breath, stalking off and into the building.

"Dame-Tsuna, you don't want to worsen your reputation, do you? No? Then get to class!" With a swift kick to his head, Tsuna scrambled into the building.

" _Hie_! I get it, Reborn!"

* * *

 _"YOU'RE EXTREMELY LATE, REI-SAN!"_

Reiji sweat dropped and scratched her head. "I woke up late..."

A sigh left their Sensei's lips at the excuse. "Again? How can you be late with Hibari-san..?"

She just shrugged her shoulders in reply. "Dunno, it just happens." She took her seat beside a very, enthusiastic, let's say, neighbour.

"That's extremely like you, Rei-san!" He shouted, steam puffing out of his nostrils at his declaration.

Reiji cackled at him and held her fist out. "I know right," She chuckled, grinning as he met her fist with his own. "How many times have I told you to drop the san?! We've known each other for over six years, Ryohei."

He shook his head with a frown. "That would be extremely rude of me!"

"You two, at the back! Quiet!" Their Sensei snapped, slamming a textbook down on his desk to grab their attention. What he didn't succeed in doing, was hushing another pair of students who chose to start chatting.

"Ah, it's Ryorei again."

"It's always them, Shimizu."

"Maa, Wakana, don't say it like I'm stupid."

Reiji spluttered and stood up from her desk, hands smacking down onto it as she did so. "WHY DOES THAT SOUND LIKE A SHIPPING NAME, SHIMIZU, WAKANA?!"

 _He pinched the bridge of his nose and slumped in his chair in defeat. "I'm too old for this."_

"It isn't! You two are always causing a ruckus and are always together! Besides, the 'Two R's' sounded stupid!" The light haired girl with glasses replied, quickly making up for her and her friends' mistake of having a discussion out loud. _'Does she not realise that is what everyone calls them...?'_

Before Reiji could retort, a loud voice interrupted her.

"THAT'S AN EXTEMELY GOOD NICKNAME!" He roared, jumping up from his seat as he threw his clenched fists above his head. Turning his gaze to Reiji, he regarded her with confused grey eyes and cupped a hand over his mouth as he leant closer to her. "Hey, _psst_! Rei-san! What's a shipping? Can it sail?"

 _Cue multiple face palms._

"Ryohei," She sighed, breathing a laugh as she sat back down in her seat. "It's-"

" _Carnivore_."

"Gotta dash, Sensei. Give my work to Kyo-chan!" She nervously chuckled, jumping up and out of her seat and chucking herself out of the window she was conveniently placed next to.

"THAT WAS EXTREMELY DARING! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB, REI-SAN!" Ryohei shouted, instantly scrambling over his and her desk to get to the window.

She looked back up at him, just as she stood up from her crouch. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she took a deep breath. "I CAN'T! I'M ALREADY WITH THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITEE!"

Ryohei frowned at her answer and opened his mouth to reply when a hand pushed him out of the way. "THAT WAS EXTREM-"

"Be quiet, Herbivore," Hibari snarled and leant dangerously out of the window, somehow managing to stay upright. "Carnivore, get back up here _this instant_." His voice managed to carry itself all the way down to her ears, he didn't even have to _shout_. But maybe it was because of how quiet everything was. He was Hibari _Kyouya_ , after all.

"What are you gonna do if I don't, bite me to death?" She snorted. "News flash, Kyo-chan. Onii-chans don't bite Imouto's. Well, unless they're into inces-"

"Get your head out of the gutter and get up here. _Now_."

"No can do! Last time you bit me, you left a mark! You know not to do that, Kyo-chan~! What would people say about us?!" She cooed, resting a hand on her flushed cheeks. "Kyo-chan~!" She sung, walking closer to the wall below the window. "If I come back up, _do_ promise me you'll be gentle~!"

"You _disgust_ me."

 _"IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR HAVING SUCH A SHADY CATCHPHRASE!"_

* * *

"I heard you lead a group of delinquents."

She slumped down on the sofa, slinging her arms over the back of it as she crossed her legs. "Well, you heard right," She slurred, head leaning back onto the sofa and tilted it in his direction. "It was fun."

He spared her a withering glare and shuffled a few papers in his grasp, eyes scanning over their contents at lightening speed. "Vandalism, littering and arso-"

She suddenly lifted her head up, eyes widening as if she came across a thought. "Oh, _man_. I wonder how Kochiko is doing. You didn't hurt him _too_ bad, did ya'?"

He gently lay the papers in his hands down onto his desk and folded his hands on top of them. "Do not interrupt me again," He seethed, eyes glinting as he narrowed them at her blasé attitude.

She tut at him and waved a nonchalant hand at him. "Yeah, whatever. How is Kochiko? You would know, right? You _are_ the one who beat the shit out of him, ya' know."

"They are _delinquents_ , Reiji. I would prefer it if you _didn't_ undo my work and encourage them," He scolded, suddenly appreciating the fact that he was the older sibling.

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed exasperatedly as if the answer were obvious. "Not everyone is as _basic_ and boring as you, Kyo-chan."

He was suddenly standing up and leaning over the desk, Tonfa in his hand. "Do not call me that again or I will _bite_ you to death."

She waggled her eyebrows at him, once again brushing his threat off. "Kinky. Incestuously so. In fact, don't ever say that to me again, it's gross." She scrunched her nose up as she thought about her words and made a gagging sound to voice her protest.

" _Reiji_."

Noticing his tense form, she sighed and shot him a thumbs up. "Got it. No more playing with the 'bad guys' and messing your shit up, yeah? Cool, I can do that."

He gently sat back down in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are you on the committee if you insist on _messing_ everything up and not _following the rules_?"

She wickedly grinned at him and stood up from her place on the sofa. "These delinquents need an inside ma-" She paused, eyes widening to the size of saucers as she realised her mistake. "I-I mean-"

"Are you saying," Kyouya growled, hands resting on his desk as he stood up. "That it had been you all this time tipping them off..?"

She nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head as she took a step back and towards the door. "... _Maybe_..."

She quickly shuffled back, knowing to keep her eyes on his form so he couldn't do anything without her noticing.

When he jumped over the desk, she froze.

"Well, that's new. Who are you, Spiderma- _SHIT_!"

 **"I'll bite you to death."**

She ducked as he swung his Tonfa at her head and she gaped at the chunk of the door he made. "W-What the hell?! That could've been my head!" She cried, dodging to the left as he aimed at her again. "Ok, _OK_! You don't like Spiderman, I _GET_ IT!"

"This isn't about Spiderman, you imbecilic Herbivore."

She pursed her lips in disdain and tilted her head to the left as he once again aimed for her head. "Why do I feel offended that I'm not a Carnivore anymore...?"

He grunted as she continued to dodge his attacks and raised his knee in an attempt to catch her stomach.

"Ah, ah, ah~!" She tut, easily stopping his knee in its tracks and pushing it back down, causing him to stumble. "I didn't know you knew anything other than how to use your Tonfas." She furrowed her eyebrows as if she were struck with a sudden thought. "No, hang on. There _was_ that one time you punched me in the face."

He _almost_ cracked a smile.

"Yes. Those were _happy_ days. When you were smaller than me and didn't know how to fight back," He smirked, spikes emerging on his Tonfas as he held them in front of his torso. "Shrink and _die_ , Herbivore," He growled.

She cackled and ducked into a roll somehow ending up behind the sofa. She quickly stood up and brushed off her trousers, glancing at the window and calculating whether she would make the drop.

A grin appeared on her face as she took in his words. "You? _Happy_ days? Since when were you ever happy, ya' miserable shit..?"

 _"How can you say that about your own brother, Rei-chan..?"_

She glanced at the door and her eyes widened as she saw who stood in the doorway. "Tetsuya-senpai, ma' man!" She chirped, forgetting about her little scuffle with Kyouya as she bounced towards 'Tetsuya-senpai'. "How are you? Kyo-chan isn't too rough on ya', is he? What with his biting fetish an' all."

" _Reiji_..."

"Ah, ha ha. I'm fine, Rei-chan. I'm more worried about _you_ ," Kusakabe smiled at her. "What did you do to Kyo-san this time?"

She innocently blinked at him and pouted. "I called him Spiderman..."

" _That's_ it?" He asked, surprised at how such a thing could annoy Kyouya. "Really, Kyo-san? Over something so-"

"You should know by now not to trust this Herbivores words," He tut, relaxing his stance once he realised he couldn't attack her. "She has a silver tongue, after all."

Fixing his steely eyes straight into Kusakabe's he spoke, "Did you _need_ something before you interrupted us?"

"Ah, yes," he coughed. "The recently hospitalised Sogoku Kochiko keeps asking for his 'Boss'."

Hibari regarded him with a heavy glare and tucked his Tonfas away as he turned his back on Kusakabe to return to his desk. "And what, pray tell, does this have to do with _me_?" He linked his hands underneath his chin and rested his elbow on the desk.

"Wait, _what_?" Reiji spoke up, voice taking on a nervous tone as she gulped, suddenly feeling hot. "What did you say?" She whimpered, slowly creeping back as to get closer to the door.

Unfortunately, a heavy hand on her shoulder prevented her from doing so.

"Stay where you are, Hibari Reiji."

She nearly burst out into tears then and there from the dark undertone in which Kusakabe spoke.

Kyouya's eyes sharpened as he noticed the change in his Sisters behaviour. "Carry on, Kusakabe," He ordered, curiosity nibbling at his insides.

Kusakabe nodded and opened his mouth to continue. "When asked about who his 'Boss' was," he started, grip on Reiji tightening. "All he said was _Hibari_ ," he finished.

By now, Reiji was sweating bullets, thinking how she get out of this situation.

"I see," Kyouya spoke up, after what seemed like years. "I have not got a subordinate called Sogoku Kochiko. Would you happen to know anything, Herbivore?" He all but growled out at the only female in the room.

Kusakabe didn't give her a chance to answer him as he made his case known. "That's what I thought, Kyo-san. But then, I realised there was another Hibari, by the name of _Reiji_."

The woman in question slumped her shoulders in defeat and raised a single forefinger before looking her beloved brother in the eye. "Can I just say, not the face..?"

* * *

Ryohei had just finished locking up the gym in which his club uses to box when he heard laboured footsteps behind him.

"Ryohei, I think I can join your club now..."

His eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise and a grin broke out on his face as he recognised the voice. "That is extreme-" he froze, eyes wide in shock as he saw the figure before him. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?! THAT LOOKS _EXTREMELY_ PAINFUL!"

* * *

 _A/N: How was it? I do hope it was sufficient enough for a first chapter!_

 _Right! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you when I next update- OH! You should check out my HxH fic if you like HxH! Don't force yourself,_ _though. Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW how long ago did I write this? Jesus sorry for the late update; I got distracted with my other books! Thank you so much for reviewing/favouriting/following! (Lmao it is sad that there isn't much KHR fics but lately people have been gaining interest in the Anime so I'm like peeps plz write something...)

This is kinda AU and features a more verbal? Talkative? Whatever. He speaks more; Hibari Kyouya.

Enjoy.

* * *

"No, Becky~!" I shouted at the TV, voice echoing snd bouncing off of the walls of the spacious living room.

"Becky~! You knew Anthony was no good~!" I whined at a soap opera, tempted to throw the remote at the screen as the credits rolled in. "Damn it, Anthony! What did Becky ever do to you?!" I cried, turning over on the sofa so I lay face down.

"What are you doing, Carnivore? I can hear your whining all the way upstairs."

"Oi, Kyo-nii!" I shouted, body stretching over the back of the couch to look at him, shocked by his sudden appearance. 'Wait, why is he still wearing the uniform..?' I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. "Where are you going? It's like eleven at night!" I spluttered.

He glared at me (tbh, what's new?) and bent down to put his shoes on. "Since _when_ do you need to know my business? I do not have time for your foolishness."

I rolled my eyes at him and tut. "Geez. What got your panties in such a twist..?" I slurred, eyes blinking as I wondered where he was going _. 'Namimori middle school, most likely... God, that's a mouthful.. Why didn't I just say Nami-chuu?!'_

I didn't get a reply and huffed as he instead chose to sling his jacket over his shoulders, annoyingly not putting his arms through the allotted holes.

I groaned and ran a hand down my face at the lack of conversation and dug to try and get a reaction and answer out of him. "Is your _girlfriend_ hurt?" I let out a shit-eating grin when I saw the way his shoulders tensed as he opened the door.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and his grip on the door handle tightened. "I do not know what you are tal-"

"Yeah, ya' _do_!" I howled, grinning at his peeved off expression.

" _Rei_..." He warned, lip curling in boiling anger.

I rolled my eyes at him and threw my arms up in exasperation. "Oh, come _on_ , Kyo-nii! Ya' know, the chick with the ember skin; rough to touch, but nice to look at! _No_?"

His eyes hardened at my words and I shivered as they gained the look of a predator.

I internally groaned at the look and swept a hand down my face in distaste. _'Bloody fantastic. A good ol' bite before bed.'_

Obviously today was a bad day, because he was not taking any of my shit.

He took a big threatening step towards me and I nervously held my hands up in 'surrender'. "Now, _now_ , Kyouya!" I nervously chuckled. "No need to be so hasty-!" I let out a choked shout and braced my arms over my head as he lept towards me, and I tripped and fell back onto the sofa space, burying myself deeper into it as he seemingly loomed over me

"How can you forget your own girlfriend?!" I whined with a hand on my cheek. "The one with the glassy orbs and metal crown atop her head!" I shouted, eyes going wide as they caught a glint of metal. _'Shit, shit, shit!'_

A flash of understanding shone in his steely orbs as I cringed back and slowly made to get up off of the sofa.

"... Why is it," He slowly spoke, door gently shutting as he turned around to face me. "-that what you are describing-" He paused to deepen his glare and swiftly brought out his Tonfas.

I flinched as the back of my knees touched a coffee table and yelped as I nearly fell over.

"-is eerily familiar to a building, Herbivore?" He finished, standing next to the arm of the sofa and, coinci-bloody-dently, my only exit.

"So you've finally noticed she's a building..? Good. _Very_ good, Kyo-nii," I hummed, slowly making my way around the back of the couch to try and avoid him. "I was worried for your mental health, ya' know."

"You are not making sense, Herbivore."

I shook my head in disappointment at him and tut. "Having such a relationship with a building is disturbing, to say the least. I mean-"

"Run."

I sweatdropped at his sentence and my eyebrow twitched at his gruff tone of voice. "Right. No, thanks." I stood in front of him, back facing the doorway.

He took a step towards me and pressed his lips into a thin line. "Then _die_."

I pursed my lips and tapped my chin with my forefinger and loosely shook my head as I gave his 'suggestion' some thought. " _Yeaaah_ , I'm not feeling that one, either."

"I will bite you to death."

I grinned at him and folded my hands behind my back as I took small precautions steps back. "Bloody cannibal, ain't cha?"

"Reiji.."

"Yes, ok. Look; my feet? They're moving," I snarked, twisting my feet to face outside the doorway and I took a step towards it to prove my words. "Are ya' happy now, bitch-boy?"

"What did you just call me?"

I stood in between the door frame and lay both of my hands on the wood to my right. "BITCH-BOY!" I howled, not missing the way his nostrils flared in anger and I took that as my cue to leave as I sharply propelled myself off of the wall and 'round the corner.

" ** _REIJI_**!" He roared, further fuelling my laughter.

I cackled as I breezed through the corridor and slammed the back door open, leaping out of the gap, just as his hand snagged my shirt.

I quickly yanked my top off and leapt over the light wooden fence on my left that led into our neighbours garden and threw my middle finger up at him, grinning at his furious expression. "I REGRET _NOTHING_!"

* * *

 **{KHR!}**

* * *

"Kyouya, the windows are broken." I nodded towards said windows and whistled as everyone turned their gazes to me _. 'The hell are they all doing here?'_

"What are you doing here?" He sneered, turning his burning gaze to me.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and shrugged. "I dunno..." I drawled, suddenly looking everywhere but at him and I nervously whistled as the atmosphere grew heavier.

"Herbivore." He warningly ground out, eyes scanning my lazily placed figure.

 _'Oh, wow. Must be a new record for how quick he downgraded me.'_ My eyes flickered to his for a moment and a cold chill ran down my spine at his malicious intent. "Ok. So _maybe_ I followed you...?" I guiltily squeaked out, slyly trying to step away from him.

He sourly glared at me and stomped forward, hand whipping out to pinch my ears and he yanked me down to his line of sight.

"Ow, ow, _owie_!" I winced, left eye squinting at the pain and I tilted my head down towards him to try and lessen the strain on my ear. 'God damn it!'

"Be _quiet_ ," he clipped, squeezing my ear to emphasise his point.

My face scrunched up at the added pressure and my eyes started to water from the pain. "I'm not a kid anymore!" I groaned, hands flailing around as I tried to escape. However, at his lack of a reply, physical or verbal, I looked up at him from the corner of my eyes, grin tugging at my lips as I noticed a pink dust across his cheeks. "Kyo-chan~?"

He grunted with a tut of his lips and narrowed his eyes at me, blush slowly receding. "Stop calling me by that wretched name." He let out an inaudible sigh before elbowing me in the side. "And just _where_ is your top...?!" He seethed.

I fluttered my eyelashes at him and actually had the gal to pout and sadly looked down at my plain black bra. "Why, _Kyo_ -chan," I giggled, making a kissy face at him. "You took it off~!"

His steel blue eyes fluttered closed before they shot open and his jaw snapped shut and painfully clenched his teeth together so hard you could see the muscles ripple.

I bit my lip to stop my growing grin and a choking noise instead left my mouth as he tightened his grip on my ear. "Ow!" I cried, hands flying up to his wrists. "Kyo-nii! Not so rough; I've still got bruises from yesterday~!"

He glared at me in reply, looking absolutely done with me. "Shut up."

I couldn't help but snort at his sour expression and waggled my eyebrows at him, devilishly grinning. "I didn't hear you complaining last night."

"Oh, my! What a scandal~!"

I froze at the sudden squeal, face going blank as my thoughts ran a hundred miles per second and I blinked at the sudden appearance of other people, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as I tried to figure out whether I knew them or not and let out a snort as I came up empty. "Who the _hell_ are you guys...?" I almost laughed at them. I mean, just look at them.

They've got a mohawk, peacock looking... _thing_ , a tall tanned dude who legit looks like he continuously gets electrocuted and enjoys it, a blonde prince wannabe (who currently looked like he could keel over and die from those bleeding wounds- _and wtf did someone paper-cut his ass or what?!_ ) if that tiara was anything to go by and a miserable shithead who constantly looked like he had a stick up his ass and- _is that hair even real?!_

"I'm not getting paid for this."

Oh, did I forget to mention the floating baby in an adorable purple trench coat, and matching hat, with upside down lilac-y triangles on their cheeks ? Ha, _whoops._

"Just how old is this baby..?" I mused, tapping a finger to my chin. _'I think they might be like Reborn.'_ My mouth lay open in understanding and my eyes to and fro from the two infants. _'Do they know each other, I wonder?'_

" _VOI_! Who is this brat?!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sheer volume of his voice. _'Hot damn!'_ I whistled, eyes widening in _appreciation_. (... If you couldn't tell, I'm talking about the I'm-such-a-miserable-shit-and-also-angry-24/7-that-I-could-be-a-Uchiha dude with the unbelievably long white locks.)

I turned towards him and cracked a smirk. _'This guy looks so easy to tease.'_ I inwardly grinned at my thoughts but gave nothing away on my face as I replied, "Your Mum."

He took a threatening step towards me and furiously slashed the air a breath away from my face. "VOI! What did you say, brat?!" He growled.

I let out a resounding sigh and sympathetically stared at him, eyebrows scrunching upwards as a sad look crossed my face and I loosely shook my head. "It must hurt to use that hand, huh?" A wicked grin flickered across my face and I narrowed my eyes in amusement. "I bet that other arm must get _quite_ the workout."

It was silent for a few seconds, as if nobody could believe what I had actually said.

I opened my mouth to say something and was pleasantly surprised as I was interrupted.

" ** _VOIIIIIII_**!" The offended man screeched, face flushing as he launched himself at me. "FUCK OFF, BRAT!"

I burst out laughing when the mohawk guy grabbed his arms and detained him.

"Squa-chan, she's just a little girl!" He cried, arms wrapping around his waist as he dug his head into his back. "Be the bigger man!"

"THE _FUCK_ I WILL!" The man howled in reply, slamming hi clenched fists down onto the arms wrapped around him. "LET ME GO, ASSHOLE!"

I smirked at him, teeth glinting as my lips curled upwards, "Yeah, _Squa-chan_ ," I mocked, taking pleasure as he screamed out another 'Voi'. "I'm just a little girl!" I gasped, hand innocently laying on my, still bare, chest.

"YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT; BOTH OF YOU!"

I promptly burst out laughing at his flustered face and bent over to slap my knee when it became too much for me to handle. "Oh, god!" I cried out. "T-This is comedy gold!" I spluttered, suddenly taking a deep breath and straightening back up. "I've found your back-up jo-!"

I screeched as I felt hands lay down on both of my shoulders and I jumped forward to escape their grasp. "The hell?" I blinked at them, lopsided grin donning my lips as I took note of their almost matching appearances. "Are you twins or clones?"

They blatantly ignored what I said and took a, what I suppose was meant to be but _wasn't_ , threatening step towards me.

"We're afraid that if you are not part of the Vongola, you will have to leave the premises."

I flinched as It felt like someone whacked me over the head and pouted at the figure on my shoulder before my eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, Reborn-sama~!" I greeted, although he ignored it to answer the 'twins'. (I wasn't convinced that they were any bit related.)

"She is Sawada Tsunayoshi's Guardian of Hail," he stated, slighting turning his head towards me as if finally acknowledging me. "Reiji." He dipped his hat in greeting to me and continued to stroke his green pet. "Where's your ring?"

I stuck my tongue out at the side of my mouth and swiftly dug my left hand into the pocket of my sweatpants. "Ah, _HA_!" I gasped, feeling the cool metal. I yanked it out of my pocket and rolled it around in my palm. "Do you mean this?" I said, holding the ring in front of my face as I scrunched up my nose and pursed my lips.

"Yes, that's the one," he answered, amusedly regarding the ring. "I'm surprised you even remembered to bring it."

I snorted at his statement and I eyed him in suspicion before breaking out into hysterical laughter. "I almost didn't!" I laughed. "But it was in my underwear draw and how could I _not_ forget it then?" I snickered, eyes glinting as I took in the jagged rock shapes on the silver shield on the middle band of the ring.

Reborn smirked at me. " _Really_? I don't remember placing it there..."

I grinned at his tone of voice and nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders. "Cool. Am I part of the Mafia now?" I asked with a tilt of my head. "Don't I get some sort of initiation...?" I mused, tapping a finger to my chin.

He nodded. "You already did," He hummed before lightly inclining his head behind him. "You're part of Tsuna's Famiglia now."

Said person made a choking noise. "O-ONEE-SAN, YOU KNOW?!" He screeched, grabbing at his hair as he pointed an accusing hand at Reborn. "REBORN-SAN! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Wait, wait." I interrupted Tsuna's mini breakdown with my own tone of disbelief. " _This_ punk is the bossman...?" I blinked, gaze landing on the infant for an answer.

He dipped his head, a smirk tugging at his small lips. "Sì. _(Yes.)_ "

I hummed at Reborn and held a hand up to my chin, sizing Tsuna up as I scanned him from head-to-toe. "È così? _(Is that so?)_ "

"Huh..?" Was Tsuna's confused reply.

I outright laughed at his confusion and wolfishly grinned at our surprised 'Guests'. "Chi sei? _(Who are you?)_ " I warily stared as the... _eccentric_ (AKA, mohawk peacock thing) man took an excited step forward. (Why he did, I'll never know.)

"Tu parli Italiano?! _(You speak Italian?!)_ " He gasped, slapping his hands onto his cheeks. "Che carino! _(How cute!)_ "

"Ah, sì, sì. _(Ah, yes, yes.)_ " I nodded at the weirdo's exclamation, and done a half-assed version of jazz-hands. "Sorpresa! _(Surprise!)_ " I drawled, smirking at the slightly impressed frown of the pseudo-Uchiha.

"Monello. _(Brat.)_ " He ground out, refusing to use my actual name and glared at me. "Levati dalle palle! _(Piss off!)_ "

I pouted at him. "That wasn't very nice," I mused with a sigh. "It's ok, I still love you anywa- hey, where did that floating baby go?!"

He tut at me and took a step back, pushing his shoulders back as his jaw locked. "How should I know, Bitch."

I raised my eyebrows so far up my forehead I'm sure they just about disappeared into my hairline. _'Well, well, well. Looks like we have an A-class Asshole on our hands... And what do we do with those, Reiji?'_ A wolfish smirk grew on my lips and I raised both of my hands and showed him both of my middle fingers. "Woof." I inwardly laughed at his face. _'We shit 'em up, that's what.'_

"Ushi-shi-shi-shi! The Prince is amused~"

I snickered at him and threw my head back as I outright laughed. "THE HELL KINDA' LAUGH IS THAT?!" I spluttered, holding onto my stomach as I tried to calm down. I sighed and wiped a stray tear from my eye. "You're a funny guy, Prince-boy!"

I blinked at the way his body tensed and scratched my cheek as he tapped his foot and crossed his arms. (Honestly? It just looks like he's sulking.)

"I'm a Prince, not a Prince- _boy_. Get it right, _Peasant_ ," he spat out, lips curling up into a sneer instead of his wide grin.

I ignored him and my eyes flickered towards Tsuna's distressed form and lightly laughed at his troubled expression, patting pat him on the back. "Anyways, good job on being Vongola Decimo, Tsuna!" I cackled, wickedly grinning as I bent down closer to him and waggled my eyebrows with a sly grin. "I _bet_ you can use your underworld connections to get Kyoko-chan~!"

His face lit up in a blush as his spluttered incoherently. "O-ONEE-SAN!"

I cackled at his embarrassment and wholeheartedly patted him on the shoulder as he spluttered. "No need to be so shy, we all know you want too." I nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders and picked my ear regarding him with a blank expression as he nervously tugged at his shirt. "Besides, I doubt it's even that big of a thi-!"

"Oi! Teme!"

I regarded the darker silver head with raised eyebrows, slowly taking in his battered form. _'Shit. What happened to him?!'_ I internally freaked, hating that a... friend was hurt. "Gokudera...?" I slowly spoke, voice full of questioning as I scanned him from head to toe before I swiftly, in two big strides, stood in front of him. "What happened?" I frowned at his appearance and warily placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Tch," he scoffed, wincing at the way his voice sounded hoarse. "It's none of your business, Woman," He seethed, weakly glaring at me although it looked more like a 'Onee-san, please save my pride and avenge me!' Kind of look.

Maybe I was imagining it.

"That's _Senpai_ , to you." I blanched at his behaviour and swiftly let go of his shoulders, ignoring his indignant cry as I pushed him into Yamamoto. "Alright," I spoke, turning back around to face the misfitted group. "Which one of you did this to him?" I all but growled out.

A well aimed, scarily so, knife whipped past my head- well, only because I dodged it.

I tut and grabbed onto the glinting stri-wire? And yanked it. "So, I'm guessing it was you?" I slurred, eyes lazily narrowing at the blonde haired 'Prince' _. 'How is he not in dreamland yet?'_ I surprisedly blinked at his stumbling form and mentally applauded him for hanging on for so long despite his tattered clothes.

"Ushi-shi-shi-shi~ of course~" He giggled. "Did you like my _handiwork_ ~?"

I deeply sighed and slumped my shoulders, grip all together letting go of the knife as I let it drop to the floor. "Why are you picking another fight for? You look like shit, Princess."

That may or may not have earned me another knife.

" _JESUS_!" I shrieked, hand wiping away the thin line of blood on my cheek. "You don't play fair, do ya'- ah, this is the Mafia, I suppose this kinda shit is normal.." I wickedly grinned at him and slowly took a step towards him. "Ya' know, that was one hell of a way to get my attention." I pushed my hair out of my face and popped my hip out as I came to a stop about two feet away from him. "If all you wanted was a date, you could've just aske-!"

" _VOIIIII_! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I flinched at his loud volume and switched my gaze to him. "You, too. You're not really my type, but I could make an excepti-"

"Reiji."

I let out a loose raspberry at the serious tone and waved them off. "Ok, _ok_. I get it, Reborn," I huffed. "No fraternising with the enemy, right?" I scratched my stomach and yawned. "Ah, sorry about this, Tsuna!"

"W-What?!"

* * *

 **{KHR!}**

* * *

At first, he didn't know what the hell she was talking about. But _now_? After seeing a certain Varia Officer crumbled against a broken wall, _unconscious_ , everything finally cleared up.

He frantically blinked his eyes and looked between the collapsed figure that suddenly went flying, and to his supposed Hail Guardian that was just lowering her leg.

"Ah, I haven't done that in a while," she wistfully sighed, dramatically dusting off her hands- even though she never used them.

He let out a strangled moan and tightly clutched his hair.

 _She'd done this before?!_

" _VOIII_!"

"Ah, is that your name?"

"What the hell did yo-"

"Is he always this loud?"

"Squa-chan is very... _Vocal_."

"Oho~? Does that extend to the bedroom?"

" ** _V-VOIIII_**!"

"Your voice broke a bit there, Squa-cha-"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT, WOMAN!"

"One Gokudera is enough, you copyshark."

"Oi, Teme! What's that supposed to mea- _ACK_!"

"Ah, ha ha! Careful, Gokudera!"

"Boss isn't going to be happy about this."

"... You _speak_?"

Tsuna suddenly couldn't tell left from right.

"A-Ano..." He whimpered, eyes widening at their shouts and roars. "O-Onee-san... Gokudera-kun... Yamamoto-kun..."

 _Just how could her presence cause so much chaos?!... And where the hell did Hibari go-_

"Herbivore."

Oh, right. There he is.

He gulped and turned around.

"Shut them up before _I_ do."

What did he ever do to deserve this?

.

.

.

Oh, right. _He was Vongola Decimo._

* * *

 **EXTRA SCENE:**

"Of course I do."

She pursed her lips at the kinky lightening guy. "I thought you didn't know _how_ to speak, Sparky."

"Our Levi-chan doesn't speak up much, but he'll shout praises for our Boss."

"Right. Sounds like he just wants to get in his pants."

"He does."

"I-It would be an H-Honour."

"So, is your boss an Uke or Seme?"

.

.

.

" _VOIIIIIIII_!"

"Ah, I was waiting for you to speak up... I'm taking it he's an Uke then?"

"B-Boss is whatever he wants to be."

"Seke, then."

"Ushi-shi~ I say we take her with us~! The little Peasant is amusing~"

"Present? Oh, _boy_! You didn't have to, Tiara-guy!"

"I take it back. Kill it."

* * *

A/N: I'm not too sure when I'll next update, but this story is most _definitely_ **not** dead.


End file.
